


Another lonely call

by turntechGodisc



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dersecest - Freeform, Double Penetration, F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechGodisc/pseuds/turntechGodisc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rather intimate moment between the Derse Dreamers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another lonely call

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure if this counts as fan fic, but whatever.

TT: Dave, to be honest, I am beyond surprised you are so intent on continuously bringing this up.  
TT: It has happened once.  
TG: you say it like you werent all enraptured by it  
TG: im pretty sure you still have my boxers from that  
TG: just a little gift to remember the moment  
TT: As unwilling as I am to indulge you with such a vulgar reminder, I feel the need to defend myself by stating that my own undergarments were not in a state to be reworn without a run through the washing machine, while yours got out relatively stain-free.  
TT: I had to wear something out, Dave.  
TG: and im sure you havent worn them since then  
TG: totally not wearing them now and thinking about how my long and strong member was down there  
TG: cause youre too classy for that  
TT: Dave, please.  
TG: please what  
TG: stop reading you like a book  
TG: guess itd be the first book i cared to read  
TG: a real page turner  
TT: First of all, you seem to misunderstand the metaphor. You can not read me like a book, as all you have to go off of is my text in the chat client.  
TT: Unfortunately, Pesterchum has yet to come out with a voice option.  
TG: yeah cause id hear those soft undertones of you panting when you talked to me  
TG: but now you can hid it behind that wall of text you got working for you  
TT: I honestly doubt that if the corporation did come out with such an option, phonesex would be, essentially, a violation of the terms of use.  
TG: i know you can probably scope me out with all that damn magic you got  
TG: probably hitting me up on your crystal ball right now  
TT: For your information, even if I could, I see no reason to.  
TT: However, I can easily predict your current actions.  
TT: Allow me to guess; you are sitting in your chair, drinking apple juice.  
TG: bullshit youre not watching me  
TT: True, however, was my prediction startlingly accurate?  
TG: maybe it was  
TG: maybe it wasnt apple juice  
TG: i might not even be in my chair  
TG: i could be hanging somewhere else  
TT: Such as in your bed, which has since been moved from the roof?  
TG: okay that was a different mattress  
TG: i kind of need to wash the sheets  
TG: they smell like you begging  
TT: Perhaps you are confusing that for the scent of your own desperation.  
TT: Besides, if what you said is true, you wouldn't wash the sheets. You would sleep on them nightly and 'get off' to the memory.  
TG: naw i know what lalonde desire smells like  
TG: and i dont need to relive that knowing that youre desperate to do it again  
TG: look at you trying to hold back  
TG: its like you dont remember feeling my tongue all over that body of yours  
TT: Dave, this is highly inappropriate.  
TG: were gonna file that under shit you totally enjoyed  
TG: cause you werent really saying that at the time  
TG: maybe you were  
TG: it might have gotten lost when you said "i want you to fuck me dave"  
TG: i got a shitty memory  
TT: You may have a shitty memory, but I am certain you can recall me toying with you as you lay there, gritting your teeth and trying not to groan.  
TG: yeah i remember that  
TG: that was inbetween you begging for me when i was licking that pussy of yours and drilling you onto the bed  
TT: It seems your memory is not completely insufficient.  
TG: and it seems like youre pretty good at remembering how you were all over me  
TG: getting all wet at my touch  
TG: looking so damn hot that i could barely hold back  
TT: Dave, I fail to see how this is in any way appropriate.  
TT: Besides that, it was hardly my fault. You were pressing, hot and hard, at the first touch.  
TG: and you were just aching to get undressed  
TG: your clothes were all over my roof in like 10 seconds flat  
TT: You enjoyed the show. If I recall, your incredibly coherant response was: "God damn."  
TG: and your response was moaning my name  
TT: What would sex be without audio, Dave?  
TG: i gotta say you put up a nice background track to me driving my dick in you  
TT: When are you coming over?  
TG: half hour  
TG: tops  
TG: wear something slutty  
TT: Bring a camera with video capabilities.  
TG: what do you think my shades are for  
TT: You're joking.  
TT: That's unfortunate, as you had them off, last time.  
TG: dont act like you wouldnt enjoy a cam view of yourself sucking dick  
TT: Right back at you, David.  
TG: like i ever denied loving the sight of you down on your knees sucking me off  
TT: Conversation is fultile, simply hurry and arrive.  
TG: yeah youre not the one giving the orders lalonde  
TG: i better see you in stockings and garders when i get over there  
TT: You seem to be unaware that both mentioned items are part of my every day attire. Done and done.  
TG: glad to hear it  
TG: i got something to bring over too  
TG: have a drink waiting for me with lots of ice  
TT: Will gin suffice?  
TG: anything will do but id go with water for this  
TG: itll make things less sticky  
TT: Thrilling. I'll see what I can do.  
TT: The front door is unlocked. Surprise me.  
TG: make sure you do

\--turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 21:46--

Well. Suffice to say, that conversation had left Rose more than flustered, cheeks pink, and a bit more aroused than she would care to admit. Despite, it took her less than three minutes to slip into the aforementioned stockings and garter, accented with lace, pale pink slip over, because, well, Rose didn't do 'sexy', as a rule.  
But what the hell. You only live once. Iced water was already downstairs in the refrigerator, so all there was to do now was wait, standing in front of her desk and computer, re-Reading that chat.

Heading off to Rose's place, Dave could hardly contain himself. Fuck was it hard to keep a level head when she was talking to him like that. It was a constant fight for control with her, but if he didn't have to earn every last inch he gained with her, then it wouldn't have been fun for either of them. As he reached her house, he walked through the open door, making his way to her room in near record time as he slowed his pace closer to her door, trying not to seem overly eager as he gave it a solitary knock.

Honestly, it was a surprise that Rose was even in the outfit Dave had requested, as denying him everything he asked for was more or less her calling card. Stubbornness aside, Rose turned when Dave knocked pulling the door open and swallowing hard, looking up. "Dave."

Trying not to flinch as he saw Rose in the salacious ensemble, he swallowed hard as he allowed his eyes to travel up and down her body, the curves of her legs accentuated by the sexy clothing as he tried not to let the blush run to his face too fast. "not bad lalonde. you pull off sexy pretty damn well in that."

Dave got his wish in that the blood did not rush directly to his face, but it was headed elsewhere, as Rose couldn't help but notice with the smallest of smirks.  
Dave was wearing his glasses, hiding behind the tint of the shades, and Rose had to wonder if they were on. She offered him a curt nod, ever the tease, before sauntering across the small room to her bed, perching on the edge.

"I appreciate the compliment. I must say, you pull off 'trying to stop my arousal from becoming unbearably obvious' well."

"and you pull off 'trying to hide how much i like following daves orders' pretty damn well too girl."

"Partial nudity is the most attractive." Rose replied with a roll of her eyes, crossing her legs, one hand running through her hair.  
"Indulge me- why did you request iced water?"

"do you have it up here or am i gonna have to go get it" He had to admit, he wouldn't mind the respite from her at this point,as hiding his growing erection was not an easy task.

"Downstairs." Rose replied with a gesture of one hand, drawing her eyes away from that more than obvious bulge in her brother's pants, resisting the urge to lick her lips at the sight, because, well, that would be downright slutty.

Trying to leave without proving her right, he headed down as he pulled out a few glasses, filling two with ice water and the third with just ice cubes, taking all three up to her room as he placed them down for just a second, removing his shirt right after. Dave smirked at her as he lifted up each glass, placing it down on his shirt as though it was a makeshift coaster, as not to leave a ring.

By the time Dave had returned, Rose had already given in slightly to desire, running one finger over her panties, biting her lip as the fingers ran over her clit- but just like that, Dave was back, and Rose pulled her hand away, gaze returning to the shirtless boy, unspeaking.

"i cant see all your shit get ruined cause of me now can i" Reaching into his back pocket, he felt the cold metal of something that he had pulled from a friend as he made his way towards Rose, watching her flush pink with excitement as he gave her a soft peck on the lips, his body nearly pressed against hers.

Rose, being Rose, didn't accept the soft peck, choosing instead to turn it into a full-fledged kiss, hands flitting up to rest on Dave's chest, before she pulled away, glancing at Dave's hands.  
"What's in the pocket?"

Grabbing at her hand, he spun her around fast as he felt the metal of the cuffs clap around her wrist, cinching the metallic restraints in tight as he smiled back at her, waiting to see her reaction from his maneuver.

And, the power play began.  
Not only that, but Dave had, apparently, managed to figure out what was perhaps Rose's favourite kink- being restrained.  
"Damnit, Dave-" she hissed anyway, and if she was flushed from excfitement before, oh, now must have been a real treat.

Taking a step back from her, he began to circle her in a predatory manner, his eyes again glancing at her body as she struggled against the hard metal cuffs. "dont worry about it this time lalonde. unlike the others these ones arent trick handcuffs. just a little change in the code and theyre good as the real thing. its gonna be fun seeing what youll do to get the key though."

"Don't worry, you say, as you circle me in a manner not entirely unlike a shark." Rose replied dryly, rolling her eyes. "You're right- I shouldn't worry. This is lacking in predatory intent at best."  
Oh, Rose should have gone into acting.

Into his other pocket he reached, this time grabbing a length of cloth as he stepped behind his sister, his hands pulling it tight across her eyes as he tied it tight behind her head, keeping the visual restraint in place. "so i guess you got no reason to worry about this too huh. just sit back and enjoy all this stimulation girl cause you dont need to fret about a damn thing."

"Oh." Rose breathed, unable to stop her heartrate from accelerating and the flush on her cheeks from darkening. Rose shivered from that minimal contact alone, breath already coming shallow and aroused, hands behind her back, eyes covered. Stockings in place, silk slip over.  
Dave must have been having a field day.

"come on lalonde. dont you have something to say. i thought you were all about keeping up this strong front." He wouldn't touch her, not yet. She had to earn that. Rather as he continued to make his way around her, he would bring his head closer to Rose's nearly naked body, letting his hot breath slam into her, watching her reaction as he made his way behind her, lowering his head to the small of her back as he gave a quick gust onto her body.

"Perhaps if you hadn't caught me by surprise." Rose defended, though she was quick to speak again. "I suppose this only reveals that you know the only way you can have your way with me is for me to be completely powerless."  
"I'm glad you've learned your place."

"cute the way you twist it when youre the one whos all hot and ready. but i guess i could let you go now. im sure youd love being in control now." He was enjoying teasing her like this, taking his right index finger and licking it as he lead it around her body, continuing his circuit of her petite form as his smile grew into a wicked grin.

"How you ignore your own need escapes me, Dave. After all, I hardly believe that your cock isn't throbbing already." the blonde girl mused, breath hitching as Dave's finger teased her.

"you might want to wait until your own panties arent soaking before you talk like that lalonde." Counter intuitive to his previous aimless wanderings, he brought his hand low on her body, gliding it along her torso as he brought it down her panties.

"Why?" Rose asked, lips stained a deep red turning up into a smirk beneath the blindfold. "Because you're afraid to admit I have a point?" she continued, smirk only widening at Dave's attention to her.

It was a dance he so very enjoyed, Rose's cocky smirk filing him with lust for her even as she challenged him. It was this fight that he craved from her, the thing that made her different from any other girl out there. And it was about time he started to have a bit more fun wit her. "not shocked youre aware of the condition of my cock. i saw you eyeing it like you were gonna suck me off before i left the room. no matter how smart or well educated you are youre still gonna get down on your knees for my dick and you know it."

"I can hardly help but notice that you left my mouth uncovered." Rose observed, pitching her voice to sound breathy and full of want, even as she shifted, turning towards the sound of Dave's voice. "Is that for audiological reasons, or so you can watch your pretty little sister, blindfolded, on her kees for you?"

"i dont think i have to tell you a damn thing rose. but feel free to keep talking." Stepping away from her, he grabbed one of the glasses of ice water he had requested, taking a single cube from it as he let it hang right above Rose's chest, letting a single droplet of the icy water drop down onto her body.

"Again, your denial stems from the fact that I am correct..." Rose trailed off, pausing at the sound of clinking ice, lips still parted as if she was about to finish a sentence, but she merely flinched, breath catching in her throat as the drop hit.

"what were you saying rose? it sounded really interesting." Watching as the drop of water slid down her body, he smirked at her again, taking a step behind her as he deftly removed the hooks on her bra, letting the garment fall limp from her body as he held the ice just above the base of her neck, letting another drop fall all the way down her exposed spine.

Now Rose tried to turn, tried to figure out where Dave was. But that proved to be a bit harder than she would have liked, as another drop of water fell and she swallowed her words.  
"A-as I was saying, I am correct."

"youre stuttering rose. doesnt seem like the kind of thing a girl in control of herself would do. kinda sounds more like a wimper the kind a bitch would make." Bringing the ice closer, he swiped it across the base of her neck, just letting it make contact long enough to let her know it was there before it was gone again, dropped back into the glass as he warmed his hand a bit.

"And you've seen fit to blindfold and cuff me in order to assert control. A  
man truly in control of himself and the object of his attention would not  
need to restrain her and mute her senses." Rose replied, voice cocky and self-assured as ever, even as she rolled her shoulders in an attempt to  
keep her bra covering her, unclipped as it was.

"and you keep on talking big like youre in control here but i think you know whos leading this dance." Reaching out for her bra, he gave it a strong tug as he snapped the straps from off of it, tearing it from her body as he took a moment to gaze upon her bare chest. He was quite glad she was bereft of sight now, as his erection was nearly busting from his pants, giving out a slight pained moan at the sight of her exposed body.

"Traditionally, it is the male who leads the dance." Rose replied, voice  
pitched a bit breathy, but this time, it was entirely unintentional as she  
let out a soft surprised sound, eyes widening behind the blindfold as her  
bra was pulled off, nipples tightening almost instantly against the cool  
air. "So, yes, you are leading this 'dance.'"

"yeah but i dont expect you to conform to gender roles. always figured youd be more into girl power or that crap. not like it matters now." Reaching up his shades, he gave a light tap to the bridge of the nose, the recording of this activity now beginning as he took a second to soak in what was happening right now: He had his sister bound, waiting to be pleasured in nothing but stockings and garders as he himself was shirtless, silently stalking around her, waiting to tease her still, his fingers still chilled from the ice as he ran a pair of them down her slender neck.

Rose shivered, turning where she hoped her brother was, blushing a deep pink by now. "Girl power is relative- one could argue that I am in power at the moment, as you are pleasuring me."

"then how about i do something more for me then huh lalonde" Bringing his fingers up the base of her chin, he let his fingers fly from her body, reaching back for the ice as he brought it up to her lips, brushing it against her lips.

Two could play at the teasing game, Rose figured, allowing her Tongue to dart out and brush Dave's fingers, along with the ice cube. "Perhaps you should."

The shock of her tongue sliding from her mouth was enough to almost make him drop the ice, but he kept his grip firm on it as he brought it down her chin, sliding it down her neck as he let it rest on her collarbone.

Rose tilted her chin to allow Dave more access, wordlessly, wondering if this counted as being slutty, since, technically, she was doing it for her pleasure, not his.

Traipsing the cube around her upper chest, he lowered it down between her breast, allowing it to circle the right one as he smiled up at her, the ice cold in his hand as he brought it closer to her nipple with every rotation, as if traveling in a spiral formation.

Rose didn't know Dave was smiling- how could she? She simply stood still, her quickening pulse the only outward sign that Dave was affecting her.  
"Enjoying yourself, Strider?"

Finally allowing the ice to touch her hard nipple, he continued its circular path around her sensitive area, twirling it around her faster and faster still as he gave a slight scoff. "yeah totally girl. not everyday i can see you so helpless or desperate like this."

"Desperate? Please, Dave. I'm more aroused by the sight of a ream of loose-leaf paper." the girl replied dryly with a roll of her eyes, tossing her head in as much defiance as possible.

Her tone was solid in defiance, but he knew her better then this. Part of him felt the need to threaten to stop, but it would be too easy, too simplistic a threat for her, almost insulting. No, the dance had to be played out in full he thought, as he removed the frigid object from her back for just a moment, his hand reaching into the glass for another piece of ice. He gave her nipple just a second's more attention before pulling it away again, synchronously placing the second cube upon the top of her spine. "its cute when you talk like youre not wet rose. kinda amusing to see you fight it like this. keep on trying to fool me. itd be nice to see someone believe you even if its just yourself."

Rose's back arched, involuntarily, into Dave, a soft, pleasures sound just barely escaping her throat as she strained against the metal cuffs. 

Part of Rose hoped that Dave had been lying, that these were mere toys, but upon the realisation that they weren't, the situation became 100x hotter. 

"How are you so certain I am, indeed, aroused, Dave?" Rose asked, one eyebrow arched.

"oh please lalonde. i told you to dress up for me and you tarted yourself up like a proper slut in a hurry. i could feel you touching yourself before i even got here and now youre trying to deny it like anyone believes you. i cant wait until you see how much of a whore you look like fighting this." For a second, he alternated the point of connection of the ice, letting it drip onto her how chilled breast while the other cube slid down her back before pulling it off and letting the first cube of ice continue stimulating her heaving chest.

Rose honestly wished she could act high and mighty, pretend like Dave's word choice offended her, but honestly, she simply found it arousing as fuck. It was obvious that Rose trusted Dave, besides, as she was allowing him to touch her, blindfolded and cuffed. The blonde girl let out a soft gasp, muscles tensing as the ice cube slid down her lower back, and she bit her lip.  
"This was entirely of my own accord, David." she replied, pulling away from his grasp.

He kept the ice firm to her back, driving it in just a bit as punishment for her attempts to escape it's chilled touch as he leaned in closer to her ear, bringing up the ice from her breast as he trailed it around the exterior of her earlobe. "you know watching you lie and struggle like this is getting me pretty damn hard. right now i know youre thinking about it about how youre gonna suck me off as soon as i tell you to. youre gonna do it until i finish inside of your pretty little perfumey trap."

Rose knew where Dave was- his voice coming from directly in front of her, and she managed to step forward, catch his lips in a sloppy kiss, bringing a thigh up to press into his crotch, and fuck if he wasn't rock-hard.  
"Dae, how patheitic~ All you have is your sister tied up in front of you, and you're already so excited." she purred, shifting to breathe in his ear.

Reaching back to the glass to drop the two cubes into it, he shivered a bit as he felt Rose's hot breath on his ear, a sharp contrast to the chilly contents of his hands before this as he brought his hand across her soft panties, the mix of the cold water on his hands against her wet undergarments a euphoric treat for him and him alone. As his fingers pulled past the waist of her panties and up her garderbelt, he gave her ass a firm slap, his words coming out calm, dominate as he quickly unbuttoned his pants. "says the girl whos basically soaking her own panties huh?"

"The difference is that I've been being touched and teased for the past ten minutes, and all you've done is watch." Rose smirked, falling silent until she was, essentially, spanked, flinching forward and biting her lip lest an embarassing noise slip out.

"you make it sound like i couldnt get turned on by that body of yours. give yourself a little credit sis." And with that, he was already kicking his shoes off as he felt his pants drop from around his ankles, this time no boxers in the way of him and Rose as he pressed his hard dick against her crotch.

Rose felt that pressure and smirked, licking her lips. "What is it you want, Dave~? " she asked, saccharine-sweet, lips curled up.

God, just seeing her lick her lips like that was almost enough to make him want to take her right there, to strip her bare and fuck her right there on the floor. It was not easy to tease a girl this sexy, especially one who knew exactly what buttons to press to get him to the breaking point. "i think you know rose. now on your knees sis." As he spoke, he almost spat out the last word, the thought of his prim and proper sister down on her knees for him even more intoxicating then any other, especially seeing her dressed in what she was now.

"Oh, I'm not sure, Dave. I, personally, see no reason to~ " the hummed, that same tone in her voice as a moment ago.  
God, she had fun with this. Rose was so prim and proper in her daily life, that really, a chance to be someone else? That was absolutely thrilling.  
"What will you do for me?"

"what ill do for you is let you suck me off. i saw how quick you were to do it last time. or did you forget how fast you dropped down to my dick last time?" It wouldn't be fun without a fight, and he knew how much they both wanted to end this one on top. Raising a hand up to her head, he gripped her hair hard as he slammed his lips into hers, a forceful kiss ensuing that gave her not chance to respond as he drove his tongue down her throat, probing the inside her mouth like it was his own personal playground as he pulled hard at her short blonde hair.

Rose had already parted her lips to respond, when she was grabbed and roughly kissed. The girl let out a soft moan into his mouth, pressing forward, hard, managing to suck on her brother's tongue, ever the tease. She grinned, breathless, into the kiss, not pulling away.

Wrapping his arms tight around her, his hands were down on her ass in a second, the first slipping below her tight panties as he grabbed at her firm behind, the second above the material as he thrashed his tongue against hers, rolling it around in her mouth as he squeezed her ass hard, his other hand giving her yet another firm slap.

Rose pulled back to mumble against Dave's mouth, still smiling breathlessly. "It's growing increasingly obvious that you are a butt man." she mused, leaning in to nip at his lips, tongue darting out to tease the boy at regular intervals.

Dave grinded his hips against Rose's hips as she spoke, giving her another affectionate squeeze as he listened to her teasing words. "and its getting obvious that youre loving every second of it. or is that shade of blush you wear when i spank you the normal look for a slut like you?"

"Have you failed to notice? Dave, this blush has been tinting my cheeks since you arrived." the girl purred, facing her brother with slightly parted lips as she took a step back, smiling and clearly flirting as best she could.  
"Please, allow me to clarify. You would like me to kneel for you and take your thick cock into my mouth? I suppose you would like me to lick and suck until you come down my throat?" she asked, one brow arched.

"wow surprised you got it that fast lalonde. maybe theres hope for you yet." Fuck did she know how to tease him. The thought of it alone was almost too much for him, and a tinge of fear ran through him that the second she did he would come right there. But this wasn't the time to worry about that as he pulled her hair down hard as she finished her query.

"So demanding, dearest brother." Rose observed with a tiny smirk, finally assenting and kneeling for him, shifting forward, hands still bound behind her back, trying to make it slightly less obvious that she wanted and ached for him.

The look on her face was indescribable as he tried to hold himself back, pushing the head of his dick towards her face, knowing that she couldn't see it as he kept it an inch away from her lips, his body already beginning to sweat as he waited with baited breath, feeling her own hot breath on his cock.

Rose rolled her eyes as she sat for a moment, waiting, and nothing came. She was hit with the realisation that Dave was likely trying to play like he was strong and disaffected, so was holding himself back. That considered, the slight girl leaned forward until her lips found Dave, and she smirked, poking just the tip of her tongue out against his head.

As if his entire was experiencing the same pleasure as teh head of his dick, he gave out a short moan, regretting it immediately. He knew that she had heard it, and that such a show of enjoyment would be punished on her part, even in her lacking capacities, and yet looking down at her, all he could see was a helpless Rose playing with his dick, and that's all he wanted to lay eyes on now as he placed his hands on the back of her head.

“Too Easy.” Rose purred, nuzzling Dave with a smirk. She tilted her head up to Dave, wishing more than anything that she could meet his eyes, but falling silent again, because he was embarrassed enough. She poked that soft tongue out again, shifting to lick up the side up his dick, running her tongue over the head and his slit at the end, refusing to take him in, yet.

He had reached that moment in which he both loved and hated Rose; letting her pleasure him. Even on her knees with her tongue on his dick, it felt like she was in control, and it scared him to give her that much power over him, but it was also the only point where he could see her look her most submissive, which was a treat that he would give anything to experience. Pushing her forward with his hands, he guided her into his dick, not as forcefully as he would have liked yet, but with more of a strong prodding as to what he was waiting for.

“Is the camera rolling?” the blonde girl teased, cheeks flushing a deeper pink as Dave took her hair, pressing her closer to him. She pursed her lips and shook her head, pulling away. “We will be doing this on my terms, Dave.”

His shades continued to capture the entire affair as he kept his eyes on her, his entire body feeling so much more sensitive then he was use too, so much more receptive of every little tingle and lick. It was hell waiting for her to finish talking, and as she stated his name in her demand, he thrust himself into her open mouth, unwilling to wait to hear her terms, feeling her lips pass over the head of his dick as he pulled her into him. "what was that lalonde? couldnt hear you over the sound of you sucking my dick."

Rose scoffed, allowing herself to be pulled close, passing Dave’s dick into her mouth, and yes, she began sucking in earnest, re-situating her body so she sat on her heel, discreetly able to rub herself even as she pleasured her brother.

It was now Dave's turn to control the pace of her lips as he gripped her hair hard, leading her back and forth down his shaft, forcing her every movement as though she was only to be used by him. The only thing he lamented about the blindfold now was not being able to see those eyes staring up at him as she sucked him off; she was one to give him the sluttiest of looks while she performed such acts on him.

Rose managed to swirl her tongue around Dave's shaft, manipulating him into letting out those soft sounds she was so fond of.  
Rose was good with her tongue. See, as a rule, Rose liked women, which, yes, led her into developing a certain talent.  
But there was something about Dave...

His moans were audible now, not that he cared. It was amazing what Rose could do when given the chance, as as much as he wanted to just face fuck her, it would be a waste of her talented tongue. That same tongue that always brought him to the brink of climax and made making out with her a much anticipated part of any visit with her. He would simple force her head along him, and let her tongue do the work.

As a rule, Rose didn't like men. As a rule, you weren't supposed to fuck your siblings. As a rule, Rose didn't give a fuck.  
She hummed around the boy -man- in her mouth, running her tongue alongside the bottom of his shaft, pulling her head back all the way and licking her lips, pausing, as if considering what to do, before taking just Dave's head in, sucking hard and prodding at the slit.

He couldn't help himself much longer; Rose was masterful at oral and he himself could attest to her skill at such a thing. There was something about her that made it impossible to resist her, and even if he couldn't put his finger on it, it was magical. Holding her in tight for just a moment, he felt his hips seize up as he pulled at her hair hard, releasing his hot load straight down her throat. Even as he finished, he woudln't let her leave his dick, making sure she took it all down her throat, licking his dick clean before he would even think of letting her leave her knees.

Rose almost gagged, swallowed once, twice, smiling smugly around the shaft in her mouth. When she was finally released, she lapped at her brother, tongue making tiny circuits of Dave's dick, lapping at the sides, head, base, cleaning him off.

"look at you rose just sucking me dry. all i need to do is put a dick in your mouth and you become nothing but a little whore. kinda impressive to see it happen especially when youre dressed like that." Finally pulling his dick away from her, he gave her lips a light kiss as his hands were already at the waist of her panties, tearing them from her body with a single firm tug.

Rose sat still, listening to Dave speak, cheeks flushed, smirking up at him. "Feel free to say whatever you like, in order to make yourself feel less guilty about coming so soon~" she purred, gasping softly when he tugged at her last undergarments (besides the stockings.)

Taking a step over to the dresser, he grabbed on of the glasses as he stepped back over to her placing the glass right in front of her left knee as he smiled at his sister, dropping to one knee as he took another cube, as started lowering it down her body. "just like you keep talking like that to cover up how much you love swallowing my cum."

"Oh-" Rose breathed, curling into herself as Dave ran that ice cube down her front, lifting her face to face Dave, though it was so infuriating that she couldn't see him. "I never proffessed that you tasted anything less than wonderful."

"right back at you sis." As opposed before, his intended target was not her pert breast, as he proved by lowering the ice down her torso, circling her navel for just a moment as he let a drop of the frigid water fall into opening on her body.

Rose flinched, biting her lip as she felt that ice-cold water slide down her body, into her own slit. "Oh, Jesus..." she moaned, soft, lowering her face so Dave couldn't see her burning cheeks.

Was he willing to look up at her, he might have seen her deep blush, but his focus was lower on her body, the ice now dripping down her body as he felt his touch drip under her hips, heading ever lower. "not so cocky now huh lalonde."

"Shut up, Dave. It's hardly your place to speak." the girl hissed in reply, because it was better to be defensive and prickly than vulnerable and soft.

Letting his ice drop to her crotch, he slides it along the edge of her vagina, lowering himself from a knee as he lifts up Rose's left leg, positioning himself below her as he reaches out for another piece of ice, placing it at the base of her spine as he lowers it down her ass. "i think you dont have a lot of room to talk here."

"Contrary to the statement you have just made, I have plenty of room to speak. It is visual capabilities I lack." she retorted, pulse racing as Dave moved her leg, and darts of heat bolting to her abdomen as he ran that ice along her. "Goddamnit, Dave-" she breathed, back arching, body twisting already, though whether to get away from the attention, or closer, she was unsure.

There was a gleeful expression on Dave's face, a rare sight indeed and one he was glad that Rose was unable to see, as he let the two cubes slide down either side of her body, the right sliding over the entrance to her vagina as the left slide down the crack of her ass over her anus, the two meeting below her. "so hows it feel being helpless like this lalonde?"

Perhaps Rose was glad her face was half-covered as well, because really, judging her expression (helpless, consumed by lust) was so much harder when one couldn't see her eyes- bright and expressing. 

"I see no reason I should-" a moan, soft, controlled "-tell you, Dave. You'll find out some day."

"well i guess you dont want to know what i have in store then. so just keep on being a coy little bitch lalonde." Bringing his face up to her pussy, he licked against the chilled lips as he continued to slide the ice around her backside, letting his warm tongue contrast the cold ice he had just applied to her crotch.

Rose couldn't help it. She couldn't stop her head from tilting back, lips parting in a silent moan as her pussy throbbed, entire lower body tensing and releasing in a quick pulse, Rose's breath coming shallow and quick.

Sliding his tongue around her wet pussy, he brought his tongue up to her clit, poking at it in the same teasing fashion as she did with his dick, his other hand still playing at her backside with the ice

"Perhaps it would benefit us both if you elaborated on your plans for the afternoon-" Rose breathed, chest heaving as she breathed, rocking her hips over Dave's hand and lips, hoping for more, more.

"well i know how much you love getting fucked so i though i could add a bit more more to it." He takes only a second to speak before licking her clit again, this time bringing the ice across her ass again, his tongue probing more forcefully at her body this time.

Rose's clit gave a little throb, and Rose pressed forward, bending at the waist as she groaned in pleasure, unable to do much of anything but accept this.

Enjoying the duality of the warmth of his tongue against the chill of the ice, he circled her clit with his tongue, mirroring the action with the ice on her ass, playfully teasing her on either end.

Rose twisted under Dave's ministrations, pussy throbbing as she moaned her brother's name, breathy, and, dare she admit it- needy. She couldn't take much more of this, she already knew.

Bringing his lips around her clit, be began to suck on hit, his tongue still circling her as he increased his tempo, feeling her hips surge as he moved faster, wanting to feel her climax, his left hand mirroring the increase in speed from behind.

"God, yes-" Rose moaned, legs trembling as she tensed, heat coiling in the pit of her stomach, "Fuck, Dave- please-" she breathed then, rolling her hips, rocking them against the ice and Dave's tongue, even as her breath gained speed and her moans grew less coherant and more desperate. She was close.

As much as he wanted to answer her, the taste of her body as she got hotter was intoxicating, unwilling to break contact from her as he fought to keep her satisfied, sucking on her clit harder, more fervently, wanting to hear that final slutty moan before she came.

Every time Dave sucked, Rose gasped. A drop of water sliding from her ass to her pussy made her groan. Each rub of Dave's tongue against her swollen clit made her moan, and withing seconds, it was too much. Rose's moans and mewls built to a crescendo, and she came, back arching as she cried out for her brother, lips parted and spit- shiny.

If he wasn't so addicted to feeling her climax, he would have stopped just before her orgasm, forcing her to beg, but no was not the time to tease, it was the time to feel her enjoy his every action, indulging in her actions as he lapped at her still throbbing pussy.

Rose let out a shaky breath-turned moan as Dave continued to lap at her, not unlike a cat, making sure to get every last drop of liquid, every now and then, his Tongue striking her just right and she tremenled.  
*trembled

Lowering himself from between her legs, he deftly slid out from under her, standing up as he let the sliver of ice in his left hand fall to the floor, barely any of it left. "well now i gotta wonder if youre ready for what i have next."

Rose shifted so she looked (haha) up, cheeks flushed and nipples hard, still overall a pleasant shade of pink. "That depends vastly on what you've planned."

"well i think you know youre gonna get fucked. and you know youre gonna be begging for it. but now its just a matter how much you want it." He knew what he had planned for her, but he almost wondered if she would be able to handle it.

"Does this involve my blindfold and restraints being removed?" the blonde girl asked, finding herself frustratingly unable to get up, obviously struggling with her restraints.

"oh hell no. youll see what it means." Stepping out of the room for just a second, he pulled out his time tables, giving them a soft scratch as he pulled in another copy of himself, the two of them entering the room as silently as he could manage.

"Charmingly vague as always." Rose replied with a roll of her eyes (not visible), and an expected amount of snark in her voice.

The two of them made their way up to Rose as Alpha Dave laid himself upon the bed, his hard dick waiting for Rose to mount him as he spoke in a breathy voice. "well lalonde youre gonna ride me like a fucking horse now and youre gonna like it." From behind her, Beta Dave shoved her forward, the two working in tandem to force her into submission.

"Will I like the act? Yes. Should you perhaps work on correcting your vocal syntax?-" Rose replied, stumbling to her feet and swearing in surprise as she was pushed, just managing to spin around on her feet. "What the hell?"

Lifting him up slightly from his reclined position, he grabbed ahold of Rose as she was shoved forwards, feeling her fall into him, her body hot against his as Beta stepped quietly towards the two of them, Alpha feeling his still hard cock against Rose's stomach. "whats wrong lalonde something wrong?"

"It's not just you!" Rose spat in reply, flustering, struggling to kneel again, eyes wide behind her blinfold, heart pounding now, but for an entirely new reason. Fear.

"im the only person in the room rose. isnt that right dave?" Alpha grinned at her as Beta replied as if in lockstep. "thats right girl dont worry about a thing." It would be nice to have another angle of the recording, but it was mostly because he had felt how badly Rose had ached for him before, and he wanted to be able to satisfy her completely this time.

Oh.  
Fuck.  
Holy shit.  
"You-" Rose understood instantly. Timeline manipulation. Who knew Dave would manipulate the timeline for sex?  
Then, why was she even surprised? She let out a shaky breath she didn't know she'd been holding, and swallowed.

"i what? say it out loud rose so we can both hear it" "im all ears laldone" The two were a perfect tandem of sexual desire, as Alpha pulled Rose up onto his hips, Beta closing the distance from behind as he kissed his way down her spine.

"You manipulated the timeline." Rose observed with a breathy groan, feeling Alpha already pressing hot and hard against her, again, and she shifted her hips on him, hrinding against her own clit.

"very good tell her what shes one dave." Gripping her by the base of her hips, Beta lifted her up onto the tip of Alpha's dick, lowering his own lips down her backside, kissing down to her cute little asshole. "it looks like youve earned the right to be fucked by a strider. you should probably thank him for being so damn nice to you."

"I'll thank him when he gives me reason to." Rose growled in response, because it was too easy to slip into that hard-to-get mentality. She moaned, soft though, when she was lowered onto Dave, and couldn't stifle a gasp at the lips on her ass.  
Oh god.

"oh i guess you dont want it then huh? is that what im hearing?" "thats what it sounds like dave." Holding back his dick from her pussy, Alpha held her up a bit, Beta still licking his way around her asshole, forcing his tongue inside of her.

Rose squirmed and let out a shaky, soft moan, shaking her head, still managing defiance.  
"I suppose if you would rather not the chance to fuck your little sister's tight pussy and have your way with her, twice? You really are hopeless."

"i can deal with that. i mean im not the one whos still throbbing to get fucked like a little slut" Even through the blindfold, Dave's cocky smile was almost beaming, Beta having still not removed himself from behind Rose, watching her struggled against the bonds as he slide his tongue along the interior of her asshole.

Rose knew Dave was grinning. She could hear it in his voice, god damnit, and she groaned, frustrated. She wasn't a slut. But Dave had worked her up, and Beta behind her was touching her where she had never been touched, and she moaned, soft, ashamed at the reactions her body was handing out like candy.

"im sure dave back there can just keep having fun with you while you make up your mind about begging for it." "yeah because now that you turned me down youre gonna have to beg." Teasing the entrance to her pussy with his long hard dick, Beta continued to lick at her asshole, sliding his fingers under her body as he began to finger her soaking wet pussy.

Rose growled a little 'no' in reply, though it lacked all conviction. The girl buckled forward and stifled a soft cry as Dave's long, rough fingers slid into her, and she bit at her lip, refusing to reply.

"id tell dave to stop but it seems hes enjoying himself too much but it doesnt look like youll be taking any dick after this." As if a punctuation to his statement, as Alpha finished speaking Beta pulled away from her, his fingers sliding out from her body as he pulled his tongue away, leaving Rose on her knees above Dave in nothing but her lingerie.

Rose wanted this blindfold  
Off  
Right  
Now.  
She shook her head and parted her lips to speak, but nothing came out, and she let out a soft groan, chest still heaving, pussy practically dripping.

Bucking up into her for just a moment, he let his dick enter her for just a moment, barely there a second as he felt her pussy dripping onto his cock as without any warning Beta was back on her asshole, licking at her as if he had never stopped. It was a game for them, and knowing that she couldn't feel, she could only react to whatever they had decided to do to her.

Rose's breath caught, and she trembled, hands clenching at nothing behind her back, hair mussed under the blindfold. "Dave, please, you're insufferable-" she hissed under her breath, pressing back into Beta, rolling her hips.

"you keep saying that but i dont hear you begging yet." "i dont think she even wants it dave." The two loved playing off of each other, but the loved watching Rose squirm more, Dave again pressing the head of his dick into her pussy, Beta probing the inside of her ass with his tongue, hungrily advancing on her virgin hole.

Rose shifted on Alpha, rubbing her pussy against the boy's head, knowing her only hope was to drive him crazy. 

Or beg. 

But she wouldn't do that, even as Beta Dave was behind her, manipulating her to new heights of pleasure and arousal.

Feeling her rub up against him, he felt himself wain for just a second before feeling Beta pressing down on his shin, letting him break the spell of Rose's actions as Beta continued to lick at her, bringing a finger up to her behind as he pressed it into her tight asshole.

Rose had never had anything in her ass, but now, as she groaned and throbbed, ass clenching around the finger, she wondered why that was. "Oh, Dave-" she moaned, and, well, that was okay. She could moan and beg for Beta. It was Alph she could not lose to.

"well what was that lalonde?" "i think that was her moaning dave." Pressing his finger in deeper inside of her as he watched his sister thrash against him, Beta grinned at Rose, her outfit still causing him to get harder then he had ever been before. He knew Rose would break, but watching the change from empowered woman fall to wanton slut was always something he could watch again, and was something that he had spent plenty a night pleasuring himself to in her absence.

Rose couldn't help but let her head roll back, the idea- and the actual experience- of being teased by two copied of Dave? That was too much, and Rose panted, holding a sort of staring contest with Alpha, despite the loss of her vision. "Dave, please: the blindfold-"

"you know what you have to do to end this lalonde" "its not hard." He wanted to hear her in heat, to hear her lost in pleasure, to have her want him more then anything...

"Wouldn't you rather see my eyes, Dave?" Rose swallowed, a breathy, choked moan interrupting her speech as Beta pressed that finger in farther, making Rose squirm, arching, chest and butt out. Jesus Christ...  
"If it was me, I would certainly want to see me being completely taken, consumed with lust, restrained, at your whims. Wouldn't you like to see my eyes? Half-lidded or glazed over with pleasure? Perhaps sharp and piercing? You've always liked to see my expression while we fuck~" she teased, because she wanted to be able to see! She wanted to see Dave fuck her, tease her, she wanted that.

It was maddening how badly he wanted to see her eyes right now, and her words only stroked the flames of his desire. As much as he didn't want Rose to win, the concession he would make here would be worth it in his head. Nodding to Beta, the timelost clone ripped the cloth from over her eyes, tossing it to the side.

Rose could feel herself aching and pulsing, each heartbeat sending a new wave of heat through her, and she was about to complain about Dave not listening to her, when the cloth was ripped from her eyes and she gasped, eyelids flickering open from where they had been closed against the cloth. "Fuck-"

Lifting himself up from his reclined position, he again pressed his face against hers, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth as he gave her a long, bestial kiss. From behind Beta, continued to lick at her asshole, just waiting for Beta to give the okay, watching as Alpha pulled his lips away from her, a clear trail of saliva connecting them. "so are you ready to beg or are we gonna keep laying 'tease the intelligent whore'?"

Rose pressed back into the kiss, hard, using her tongue and teeth to assert dominance, because, well, when your hands were bound behind you back, you did what you could. She moaned into Alpha's mouth, though, press for dominance wavering as she twitched, and when Dave pulled away, she was close to panting. "Whore? Hardly- I'm simply intelligent enough to not give in."

Giving Beta a slight nod, the advantage of their faux invisibility gone, Beta removed his lips from her asshole, changing his position as he sat behind Rose, pressing the head of his dick up against her virgin hole, Alpha's penis still pressed up against the opening to her vagina. The two waited for the other one's agreement to enter her as they continued to speak in tandem, each one's voice dripping with pleasure as they spoke, their sensual words coming out hot and steamy. "you keep talking like youre the one in control here but youre the one dripping on my dick." "and now we can see that slutty look in your eyes rose. no use denying it now."

"The look in one's eyes hardly determines what they want-" Rose breathed, now wishing that she could see Dave's, but, stupid glasses... (Rose did get a little thrill, though, because this means she could watch this later.), and she gave an involuntary whine when Beta pulled away, which quickly turned into a soft gasp as he pressed against her, and her eyes widened. Ohhhhh shit.

The two pressed into her synchronously as she spoke, each threatening to penetrate her at the same time, the anticipation building in them both. Had Alpha and Beta not both been there to support the other, the opposite one would have easily cracked from seeing Rose in such a position. But watching Rose sweat as she had the two gentleman against her was almost too much for him even with the support. "youre really gonna try to lie now?" "youre just getting pathetic lalonde. we both know what you want. just admit it."

Rose rocked her hips over her brother, violet eyes now half-lidded, and she bit her lip, shaking her head. Rose was many things, including a.) horny, b.) demanding, and c.) stubborn as hell. Those things didn't go well together, and a moan choked out past her gritted teeth. She wouldn't say /anything./  
Sliding his dick from the entrance to her pussy, he brushed it up against her clit, leaning up as he grabbed a hold of one of her breast, his lips meeting the other one as he began to tease her breast yet again, Beta slowly forcing the head of his dick into Rose's ass, a drop of sweat falling from his face onto the girl's back. "youre aching for it lalonde. just look at you nearly screaming with your eyes."

Rose swallowed hard, tensing against Beta. She knew this wouldn't hurt as much if she relaxed, but holy shit, she couldn't, and instead she groaned, stomach muscles tensing as the heat pooled low in her stomach. "Y-you'll have to do better than that, Dave."

Beta slowly pumped the head of his dick into her, barely being able to make any progress at all against her tensed body as he circled her nipple with his tongue, finishing off it's rotation with a hard bite, his left hand pinching her on cue with his teeth, feeling her body tense up at the punishment, pressing his dick harder against her clit. "sure thing lalonde."

"A-ahn-" Rose gasped, closing her eyes tight, because closed eyes were much more expressive than no eyes. "God damn it, Dave, please-" she breathed, struggling against her restraints once again, refusing to look him in the eyes.

Watching Rose strain against the cuffs again, Beta put his hands on her shoulders as he forced himself in deeper, making her take his shaft even further, teasing her breast even further as Beta let out a strong grunt. "pleas what lalonde? youre gonna have to speak more clearly."

Rose couldn't stop herself from crying Dave's name out, though it was soft, it was still desperate, and she tensed around Beta, leaning forward and catching Alpha's lips in a kiss, passionate and sloppy. "You know you wa-ahh- want this, too."

Alpha responded hard, his lips aggressive towards hers as Beta continued to press into her, fighting her tension as he made his way deeper into her. They both knew this wasn't about his time lost clone, it was about Alpha and Rose. "yeah i do but not as badly as you. youre already moaning my name. now just ask for it and you can feel my dick inside of that tight little pussy of yours, just driving inside of you and using you like the slutty bitch you are."

Rose grit her teeth, raising her eyes to meet Dave's, through the shades, she could make out red, eyes sharp, predatory.  
She began to spoke, but moaned instead, rolling her head up, eyes again fluttering closed.  
Okay.  
Rose.  
Just do it.  
"Dave, right now, you are going to fuck me."

"oh am i? that doesnt sound like begging at all." "not at all dave." Gripping her shoulders so tight he thought he would bruise them, Beta drove himself deeper into her, fighting her resistance as best he could while Alpha shoved the head of his dick into her pussy, unwilling to go any further. "arent you going to at least say please like a proper whore?

And bruise Rose probably would. She was hardly proud of it, but she bruised and scarred disappointingly easy, leaving her with bite marks-punctures (one guess who those were from), and now, bruises. She did look the part of a slut, something she would go to great lengths to hide.  
"A whore wouldn't have to beg, Dave."

He almost felt the need to tell Beta to stop advancing, but there was no way Alpha could stop him now, the look of pleasure on Beta's face a clear indicator of his inability to cease his amorous advances as he thrust deeper into her, his body now slick with sweat as he felt himself losing control of his actions. The tandem was now severed, but it's purpose was served as Alpha let his dick pump into Rose softly, at obviously an unsatisfactory speed. "well then i guess youre gonna be the first now arent you? i want to hear you beg sis."

Rose glared, gasped, forced herself to swallow her pride.  
Fucking tease.  
"Dave-" she began, voice pitched to sound absolutely breathless with want and desire, opening her eyes to peer at her brother through dark eyelashes, cheeks pink and lips parted.  
"Dave, please." she rolled her eyes, ruining the perfect picture she had painted for a split second.

As much as he wanted to see her crack more, there was no holding back this time, Alpha's cock pistoning into her like a shot as Beta braced himself against Rose's shoulders, feeling her buck from the immediate attention to her other hole as Alpha's hips began slamming into her at full force, watching her tits bounce from the force of his penetration. "there you see? ill fuck you just the way you want now lalonde just like a cheap little slut."

Rose cried out again, this time louder, shameless, because what the hell was she supposed to do? Stay silent? Not enjoyed being fucked hard- double penetrated- by two copies of the only boy who would ever get to see her like this. "Dave- fuck fuck fuck!" she nearly shouted, pussy and asshole clenching around the boy inside her, fists grasping at the air, toes curling.

Fighting for every inch he could force inside of her Beta gave out a loud cry as he finally felt himself completely enter Rose, giving her a second to adjust to feeling the full length of his dick inside of her as Alpha continued to pound away at her, her cries only feeding his desire as he lifted his hands up to her breast, twisting at her tits as he felt his body began to sweat, staring up at Rose's flushed body. The footage from this would have him hard for weeks. "god damn do you like getting fucked by two guys dont you?" "look at her face dave she cant get enough dick." But he couldn't lie that his desire to see her like this knew no bounds.

Rose knew she didn't have the biggest tits. She knew she wasn't the most attractive girl in the world, or even the room, at any given time. She was certain that her hair would look nice longer, or if she filled out some and lost a tiny bit of weight in other places.  
But right now, panting and letting out soft moans and gasps, she certainly felt the part of a slut. Or the sexiest girl in the world. Or both, what the hell.

Feeling her body tighten around his, Dave felt his sister struggle against her bonds even more, making her fight against them as the two continued to pound into her, slowly synchronizing again with his clone as the two pleasured her, each fighting to fuck her harder, to make her moan louder, to fill her with ecstasy. "moan for me lalonde." "moan for me like the sexy slut you are."

With the first synchronized thrust, Rose couldn't help but moan, Dave's name slipping out amongst the soft pleas and occassional explitives, doubling over on herself, lips pressing hard to Alpha's, kissing him so that her sounds wouldn't be so obvious.

Raising up from his sitting position to kneel behind her, he removed a hand from her shoulder as he gave her ass a firm smack, Alpha tweaking her nipples in time with his other ministrations, forcing himself into her deeper as the angles changed, his lips meeting hers in a sloppy kiss.

The new angle was heaven, Rose noted, Dave rubbing her clit with his shaft every time he thrust, swallowing hard, biting and sucking and licking at Dave's tongue, his lips, his mouth, she didn't care. She wanted more.

 

The rough grip he kept on Rose was incredible, feeling her body contract as he fucked both of her holes, loving every second, every moan, every tinge of pleasure that he felt course through her body. He couldn't handle it at points, knowing that she continued to crave his body like this, the raw pleasure that flowed between the two.

"Harder, Dave-" Rose breathed, ragged, sweating and flushed and so so so wet, clit throbbing, pressure building. "Please, faster-" she asked with a breathy moan, head rolling back, back arching hard.

Obliging her request as much for her as for his own desires, he bucked his hips into her on either front, his body dripping with sweat from either source as he watched his sister writhe in pleasure as she took both of his dicks inside of her. This girl was insatiable, and yet if anyone was going to try and satisfy her lust, it was going to be him. "thats right rose say my name"

And say his name she did, moans coming louder, now, wanton and absolutely helpless. She ground her hips onto Dave, rubbing her clit effectively and giving a little whimper, Dave's name choking from her lips as she gasped, body stiffening. "Yes. Yes, yes, fuck, Dave-"

Feeling her no longer resisting her, he let his instinct drive him, his body growing more rough with it's ministrations to her pussy and asshole as he himself felt his body growing closer to climax, everything about the situation pushing him on to greater heights of lust.

Rose didn't come first. She just didn't, especially not with Dave, when every moan was a point for the opposite team. 

But tonight, Rose couldn't help it. With Beta pounding hard into her ass, and Alpha stimulating her, hitting her hard, just right, she cried Dave's name, twisting and writhing, trembling as she climaxed around him, pulsing and gasping.

The feeling of his sister's pussy and asshole tightening around him was all he needed, the final push which forced Dave over the edge as he felt either version of himself filing his sister with his hot and sticky ejaculation, unwilling to leave her body even after having finished, his body continuing it's pace for a minute longer before he subsided in his endeavor, looking up at his sister's lust ridden eyes still glowing from the post coital experience as he leaned up and gave her a gentle kiss, a sign of ceasefire in their game of oneupsmanship.

Rose was trembling, tongue almost lolling out of her mouth as she panted, body aching and pulsing, still riding that high, eyes shut lightly. "Dave-" she said, voice still husky, still there, and she let her eyes flit back open, lowering her lips to meet his in that kiss.

His body still slick with perspiration, Beta pulled himself unceremoniously from behind Rose, the timelost clone's seed dripping from behind her as he took his leave. He had done what was needed, and even if he was going to die, that was a nice going away present. Meanwhile Alpha reached behind on of the pillows on Rose's pillow, pulling out the key he had stashed there earlier, breaking the kiss only to wave it in front of her face. There was one last game for these two, and he knew he was going to have fun with it. "now all you have to do is say 'dave please let your slutty sister go' and ill let you out of those cuffs."

Rose rolled her eyes, craning her head to watch the other boy go, and she blinked, before turning back to her brother. "Dave, please allow me out of these restraints, for while they brought me more pleasure than I can comprehend, my arms are in pain." she said, breath still shallow, offering him a tiny smile-almost a smirk.

While it wasn't as much as he wanted, fighting with her further wasn't going to make things better. The competition had ended, and with any battle of will with Rose, it wasn't victory that was most important; it was the chance to compete at all. Wrapping his arms around here, he slid the key into the lock, feeling the cuffs fall slack against her wrist as he felt the bruises forming on her arms. She would always struggle, even when she shouldn't, and yet that was one of the things that made her so irresistible. Recaptchaloging the cuffs, he turned up to her and flashed her a cocky grin. "well im gonna have to do something really special next time huh? maybe we can find some place a little less private where i can tease the shit out of you."

Rose blushed a bright bright pink again, allowing herself to collapse forward onto Dave, naked save for those stockings, not bothering to put her newly freed hands out to catch herself. She let out a soft sigh and shook her head, pressing close to Dave, in essence, cuddling (though neither Rose nor Dave 'cuddled', they were both much too in-control and dominant to cuddle.)  
"Perhaps, next time." she replied with a soft smile, snuggling into her brother, satisfied as hell.

Giving Rose an affectionate squeeze, he decided that perhaps ironically, the could snuggle, as long as it was obvious how ironic it was that they were doing so. Still feeling him inside of her, he slowly pulled himself out as he gave hr a soft kiss to her lips, reaching up and deactivating the camera on his shades as he didn't care for someone to see this (obviously ironic moment) of him delivering a sweet kiss to his sisters lips. He wanted to say something back, but letting her have the last word was the least he could do. Instead he snuggled in closer to her as he lifted the blanket from off of her bed as best he could from his position, throwing it over the pair. Despite everything that happened when they were like this, they really did care.


End file.
